Kairi and Paul's Journey
by Dimunda
Summary: After saving a girl name Kairi, she clings to him like glue. This girl may be the key to end Paul's evil ways to his pokemon. But this girl has a secret that has to do with the legendary Mesperit. Will this girl trust Paul? Will Paul trust her? R&R plez
1. Kairi and Vulpix

Paul was walking down a long dirt road, his Elekid by his side. Paul said, "We need to catch another pokemon." The Elekid nodded its head in agreement. Then, out of nowhere, a Vulpix came in front of them. Paul saw that it looked scared. Paul said, "Let's go Elekid! Brick…" "Vul Vulpix!" cried the pokemon. It then ran to the edge of the cliff pointing down. Paul, confused, walked over to her, Elekid following behind him. He walked to where the Vulpix was and looked down the cliff. His eyes widened. Hanging by a branch was a girl, around his age, with violet hair that reached her shoulders, and lime green eyes. She saw Paul and begged, "Please help me!" Paul thought: _Why should I? Although, she is kinda…._ He threw a poke ball and yelled, "Murkrow, bring her up her!"

The girl panted as she sat on her knees by Paul. He got on one of his knees and asked, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded her head. She smiled and said, "My name's Kairi. What's yours?" "Paul," he said, his voice becoming dull. He then stood up and started to walk off. Kairi stood up and yelled, "Wait!" Paul stopped and slightly turned, and asked, "What?" Kairi ran to him and asked, "Can I join you on your trip? I'm working on going to the Sinnoh League! Are you heading for Hearthrome?" Paul nodded his head. Not at the joining part, but Hearthrome. "So can I join you?" Kairi asked begging. Paul looked at Elekid. He said, "If you can beat me in a battle, you might." Kairi smiled and looked at the Vulpix. The Vulpix then jumped into the front. "Elekid brick break!" "Vul-Vulpix dodge."

Srry to make this so short but I must go. Just want to see how this story will go. Been thinking about it for almost two weeks! Well review. Buh bye.


	2. The Truth

**But the little pokemon was too late, and fainted. **_**That was pathetic: **_**Paul thought. Kairi ran over to Vulpix, picked her up, and said, "That was ok." Paul turned away, the site disgusting him. He then heard Kairi say, "What kind of berry do you like Elekid?" Paul turned to see Kairi bending down on a knee, placing a hand on Elekid's forehead. She then closed her eyes, and began to breathe in slowly. Paul swore he thought he saw a light blue light come from her hand. She then smiled and opened her eyes. Elekid looked confused. Kairi then pulled three poke balls from her pocket, and said, "Come on out guys!" Out of the three poke balls came a Cherrubi, a Zigzagoon, and a male Kirlia. Kairi looked at the Cherrubi and said, "Cherrubi I want you to go into the forest and find me a whole bunch of pecha berries. Kirlia I want you to go with her." The pokemon both nodded and ran off into the forest. **

**Kairi walked up to Paul and said, "Since I lost the battle I can't travel with you, but can we have lunch?" Paul was very hungry, and probably so were his pokemon. He nodded his head slowly. Kairi giggled and smiled. She asked, "May your Chimchar help my Vulpix start a fire?" Paul then threw Chimchar's and Murkrow's poke ball out. As Kairi told the pokemon what to do, Paul finally realized something. **_**How did she know I had a Chimchar? I never said a word about him:**_** He thought. He then realized he was sitting on the soft grass. He then saw Cherrubi and Kirlia come back with the berries. He saw Kairi having trouble juicing them. He got up and walked over to her. He got behind her, grabbed her arms, and said, "Not like that. You're supposed to do it like this." He then tightened his grip, and pecha juice came out into the container. He then turned to look at her face. Her cheeks were covered in bright red blushes. **

**Paul then blushed and let go of her. He turned to see Chimchar and Vulpix finishing up the fire. They then ran off to go play. He then saw Zigzagoon chasing Elekid, only to then be chased by Elekid and Murkrow. Then Kirlia, Zigzagoon, and Cherrubi chased after them. "Cherrubi, lunch!" Paul saw Kairi fill a bowl with pecha skin. The cherry like pokemon jumped onto the table, and started to eat the berry skin. Kairi smiled and said, "She loves pecha berry skin." Paul then realized she was talking to him. He didn't see her place six other bowls onto the ground. She yelled, "Ok you guys! Time to eat!" All of the other pokemon came to the bowls and started to eat. **

**He then saw a plate get in front of him. He looked up to see Kairi smiling at him. He then picked up a fork and started to eat. **

**Minutes later everyone was finished eating, and everything was packed up. Kairi and Paul returned their pokemon except for Elekid and Vulpix. Kairi picked up a yellow backpack and said, "Well….goodbye." She turned to walk off, only to run into a black haired boy. He fell to the ground, saying "OW!" He rubbed his backside. Kairi said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" The boy pulled something from under him. It was a stone that shone green. He said, "Yeah I'm fine." Kairi helped him up. She stared at the stone. She asked, "May I see that?" The boy handed the stone to her and she gasped. She hugged the boy, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The boy asked, "What is it?" Kairi said, "This is a dawn stone. It will help to evolve my male Kirlia into a Gallade. My name's Kairi by the way." The boy said, "My name's Ash." "Ash!" Ash and Kairi saw a girl, Pikachu, and teenager run towards them. **

"**And my name's Dawn," said Dawn, completing the introduction. Ash turned to Kairi and asked, "Do you want to battle?" Kairi looked at Vulpix who nodded her head. Kairi giggled and nodded her head.**

**Brock stood in the far off side and said, "Begin!" "Pikachu quick attack let's go!" Pikachu started to run towards Vulpix. "Vulpix dig, and cave in!" Everyone, including Paul, who chose to stay and watch, looked surprised. Vulpix dug into the ground and Ash yelled, "Pikachu follow her!" But when Pikachu got to the tunnel, it was caved in. Ash said, "That's what she must've meant!" "Now Vulpix flamethrower!" Vulpix came out of the ground and blew fire at Pikachu. Pikachu flew back to Ash's front. "Pikachu can you get up?" Pikachu then stood up. Ash yelled, "Good! Now volt tackle!" Pikachu started to run towards Vulpix. "Vulpix flame wheel!" Vulpix covered herself with flames and started to roll towards Pikachu. Dawn yelled, "They're just going to collide!" As the pokemon got closer, Ash got more nervous, but when he looked at Kairi, she looked as calm as can be. **

**Then, before the pokemon collided, Vulpix jumped off of the ground. Pikachu stopped its volt tackle and looked up. "Now fire fang!" "Fire fang?" Ash repeated. He then saw Vulpix open her mouth, revealing fiery flamed fangs. She then bit into Pikachu's fur, burning him pretty bad. When Vulpix let go, Pikachu lied helplessly on the ground. Brock called, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Victory goes to Vulpix." Paul's eyes were widened. There was no way that Vulpix was the pokemon that got beaten by Elekid's one and only move, brick break. He then looked up to see Kairi bending down to the injured Pikachu, who was now standing up. He heard Kairi say, "Stand still." Pikachu blinked confusingly. Kairi closed her eyes calmly, and breathed deeply. She was focusing on Pikachu. **

**Then all of Pikachu's wounds were gone! No one was paying any attention. Kairi then whispered into Pikachu's ear. Pikachu nodded and climbed onto Ash's back, who was glad Pikachu was ok. Ash walked up to Kairi and shook her hand. Kairi asked, "So can I keep this stone? I need it for tomorrow and I can never find these!" Ash nodded his head, saying, "Yeah. Your Kirlia really wants to evolve?" Kairi laughed and said, "Yeah. We've been searching for this stone for weeks. He'll evolve at dawn tomorrow because that's the only time the stones work." Ash then said, "I'll guess we'll see you in Hearth Rome then?" Kairi nodded her head. Ash and the others then walked off waving good bye. **

**As Kairi started to walk into the forest, Elekid tugged onto Paul's pant leg. Paul looked down. Elekid pointed to Kairi with his head. Paul stared at the pokemon, and understood. Elekid wanted her to join them, just as much as he did. Paul looked to see her walking off, getting further and further out of her view. He ran to her, yelling, "Kairi!" Kairi and Vulpix turned around. Paul and Elekid caught up to her. As Paul got his breath, Kairi said, "I know. I'm leaving." She then turned to walk away, only for Paul to snatch her hand. She turned around to face him. He said, "You can join us if you want." Kairi smiled. He said, "But you've got to be truthful." This was when Kairi frowned and turned away. Paul asked, "What? You can't tell me the truth?" Kairi turned to him and said, "No it's not that. It's just…" Paul asked, "What?" Kairi finished, "You wouldn't believe what I would tell you." Paul smirked and said, "Try me." Kairi smiled. She looked around, looking to see if they were alone. She looked down to Vulpix, who had a concerned look on her face. She then turned to face Paul. She breathed in deeply, and asked, "You know the legendary Mespirit?" Paul nodded his head, confused on where this was going. Kairi breathed deeply again. She said, "She's sorta…….my mother."**

**OOOOOOO wats up with that. Idk. Oh wait, yeah I do. well R& plez. buh bye. **


	3. My Mother

Paul stared at her. Just stared. He didn't know what to say. Kairi looked at the sky. Dark was approaching, and fast. She grabbed Paul's right hand and said, "Let's take a walk." She looked at Vulpix and Elekid and said, "You guys stay here." She then walked off with Paul.

As they walked down the wet grass, Paul said nothing. He couldn't think of what to say.

"She's not really my mother you know."

He looked at Kairi, who was staring at the ground as they walked. He looked at her, expecting more.

She said, "I don't know how, but my real mother was dying in Lake Verity with me. Mespirit couldn't save her, but she took me in, and I have sorta inherited some of her powers. Not even Mespirit understands this."

Paul stared at her, confused on what to say. Kairi smiled as she turned to face Paul.

She asked, "But that won't be wrong will it?" Paul shook his head. Kairi then grabbed his hands into hers and said, "I bet you that I'm stronger." Paul smiled and started to push back, saying, "No your not." Paul couldn't understand it. When he was with her, he actually felt…..happy.

Then, they started to back up, not noticing the hill behind them. Kairi's foot then fell on the edge, and she began to fall. As Paul tried to grab her, he started to fall too. They both then started to roll down the hill together. It didn't hurt, so Kairi started to giggle. When they reached the bottom, Paul had pinned her to the ground. He smiled and said, "See I told you I was stronger." Kairi started to laugh, as she said, "Ok, ok, I admit it. You can be stronger than me." Paul started to laugh with her.

Then, they stopped laughing. They then just stared at each other, Kairi smiling, and Paul blushing. He then started to move closer to her face. It was Kairi's turn to blush. Their lips then met. Paul moved his hands to her back. Kairi grabbed his neck and made the kiss deeper. Much deeper. Paul finally took his mouth off of hers. They both looked surprised. Kairi's eyes widened. She turned around and asked, "Did you hear that?" Paul asked, "Hear what?" Then he heard it. A sweet cry. Kairi's eyes widened even more. She shot up and said, "We gotta get out of here!" Paul asked, "Why? What's wrong?" But before she could answer, the cry came again. This time closer. Kairi helped him up, and they started to run.

Paul asked, "What is that?" But then the answer came right in front of them. In front of Paul, living and breathing, was Mespirit.

Not longer than the last one, but longer than the first chapter. well anyway, what is Mespirit doing here? R&R and I'll tell you. buh bye now.


	4. Dreams

Paul could feel Mesperit's warm breath on his face. Mesperit was staring angrily at him. Paul was even afraid just to flinch, heck, even breath. Mesperit kept staring angrily at him. Kairi then said, "Hi, mom." Mesperit turned to her and started to yell (In her language of course) at her. Kairi kept saying things like, 'I know, but if you would-' or 'Yeah, but-'. Mesperit just wouldn't let her talk. She was too angry. Then Mesperit said something that caused Kairi to yell, "But I trust him!" Mesperit went silent. Kairi looked angrily at her, and said, "Mom, those dreams…they couldn't be coincidental, and you know that." _Dreams: _thought Paul: _Like the dreams…I've had of her? _

When Paul looked up, he saw Mesperit sigh. She glanced at Paul, then looked back to Kairi, and nodded her head. She then teleported out of their site. Paul looked at Kairi, who was smiling. Before he could ask, she said, "She didn't approve of me telling you about her, so she got mad, but we sorted it out." Paul smiled and said, "Let's get back to the pokemon." Kairi smiled and they began to walk. She didn't want to tell him what else her mother said. Not now. Paul asked, "You've had weird dreams about me?" Kairi blushed and nodded her head. Paul said, "I have too. About you. You were in the mist and I could faintly see you." Kairi said, "That's exactly what happened in my dream, only with you in it."

When they reached their pokemon, dawn started to break. Paul said, "Hey, let's have a battle. This time, don't try to lose, okay?" Kairi nodded her head, blushed when he said that. Vulpix was on one side of the field with Kairi and Elekid with Paul. "Vulpix quick attack!" Vulpix ran to Elekid with great speed. _Wow that's fast: _Paul thought. "Elekid dodge it." Too late. Vulpix rammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Elekid brick break!" "Vulpix…" She didn't get to finish.

Minutes later the pokemon were very tired. Dawn had approached, but wasn't gone. The sky was pink, orange, and blue. No one won. Both the pokemon fainted, and were now resting under a tree. All the other pokemon started to play. "Kirlia!" called Kairi. He knew it was time, so he rushed to her. When he reached her Kairi handed him the stone, and as soon as he took it, he started to light up. Then, in the place of the Kirlia, stood a tall Gallade.

Weird way to end, but me gots to go, and I couldn't think of anything else. For now. I already know how this is going to end, so………….HA! R&R plez. Buh bye.


	5. The Hooded Woman

Kairi smiled and jumped onto the pokemon. She yelled, "You did, Gallade!" "Gallade, Gallade," said the pokemon, happily. Paul then said, "We need to go if we want to get to Hearthrome in time." Kairi smiled and said, "Ok. Gallade, return!" The pokemon disappeared inside its poke ball. Paul's Chimchar had evolved into a Monferno moments later.

They were alone on a long dirt road. All was quiet. The silence started to scare Kairi, and Vulpix noticed, obviously trying to comfort her trainer by rubbing against her leg. Kairi smiled at her effort and thanked her. Obviously it worked, for she smiled, but tried very hard to keep the smile up. They then saw a person, wearing a white cloak with a white hood, walk down the road with a Purugly. It was impossible to tell if the person was a man or woman, for they couldn't see the person's face. As the person reach them, Paul whispered to Kairi, "Don't make eye contact, ok?" Kairi slowly nodded her head. She didn't want to make contact with this person, whoever it was. Kairi just kept getting a bad vibe from it. They drew nearer, and nearer to the person, Kairi getting even more scared. She then grabbed a hold of Paul's right arm, and clutched it tightly. He obviously knew she was scared, so he didn't saw anything.

The person then walked past them. Time seemed to move slowly for Kairi as they passed each other. When they passed each other, Purugly's tail curled down, and Vulpix accidentally stepped on it, causing the cat pokemon to yelp in pain. The person stopped walking, not turning their back. The Purugly started to growl at Vulpix, Vulpix doing the same. The person said, "Your Vulpix hurt my pokemon." It was a woman's voice. Kairi didn't know that she was even looking at them. Kairi said, "I-I'm so-sor-sorry." She couldn't say the words, barely though. She was scared. Like I said, she got a really bad vibe from this person, whoever she was.

The sun then showed the woman's mouth, and Kairi saw it make a smirk. The woman said, "Let's have a battle." It sounded more like a command. Kairi didn't know what to do, but she then realized she had said, "Ok."

Vulpix and Purugly stood in front of their trainers. Paul and Electabuzz (yes Elekid evolved) stood on the sidelines. _Kairi doesn't trust this person: _Paul thought, staring at the cloaked woman: _And neither do I. _He then snapped back to reality, only to see the battle had begun. Kairi started off by making Vulpix use flame wheel, and the mysterious trainer made Purugly use faint, which didn't work, causing Vulpix to cause much damage to Purugly. Purugly skidded to his master, panting. Only one attack and hit the pokemon, and yet it was panting as though the match was in its first hour. Paul saw the woman in the cloak smirk again. Paul didn't like where this was going.

Minutes later, Vulpix finished the battle with fire fang. The woman returned her pokemon and clapped her hands for Kairi. She said, "Good job, good job. Your pokemon is just what we're looking for." But before they could ask, the woman pulled her hood off to reveal red hair and green eyes. "MARS!" Paul yelled.

What is Mars doing here? R&R and I'll tell you.


	6. The Pain and Rain

As soon as Kairi saw Mars' eyes, she felt to the ground, clutching her head, and screamed in pain. Memories flashed in her head like a slideshow. She saw a woman with very long violet hair, and leafy green eyes smiling beautifully. Kairi kept screaming in pain, as a vision came before her. Mars, a woman with purple hair, and a man with spiked up blue hair were standing in front of the woman, who was now holding a baby in her arms. Behind the three, a man sat in a chair. At least Kairi thought it was a man, but she couldn't tell cause 'he' was wearing a black cloak that covered his face. The woman backed up to the door, clutching the baby. Mars stepped forward, whispering something. The woman looked like she screamed. She opened the door and jumped out of it. They were above Lake Verity, in a helicopter. Then, as the baby and the woman hit the water, the pain was over.

Kairi lied on the ground, on her chest gasping for breath. "KAIRI!!!" Kairi tried to look up. Vulpix was running towards her, and so was Paul. She felt pain. _What…what was that? What is wrong with me?: _she thought. She didn't see the woman, and Electabuzz looked tired. She knew that Paul got rid of Mars. She couldn't move. She didn't want to. She was scared. That pain. Never had she felt so much pain in her body. She then felt warm arms pick her up. She turned face to face with Paul. He was crying. She then felt his tears fall down onto her face. Her eyelids were half opened, and he saw her staring at him. He clutched her to his chest, sobbing even louder. She felt strength and hugged him harder. Thunder. It started to rain.

As they walked down the now sunny road, Paul held onto Kairi's hand, afraid to let go. Kairi was worried. Who was that woman? Was she her mother? These questions were asked frequently in her mind. They then stopped and decided to train.

"Zigzagoon, use water pulse!" "Monferno, dodge it!" They were just finishing the battle. Zigzagoon hit Monferno, causing him to faint. "You did it!" cried Kairi. Zigzagoon smiled at her. Then, he started to glow. Then in the place of him, was a Linoone.

Very short chapter I know, but don't worry. It might be longer next time.


	7. Ninetales: Real or Legends

They then started down the road. They were getting closer and closer to Hearthrome. Vulpix walked by Kairi's side, and Electabuzz by Paul's side. Kairi clung to Paul, afraid to let go. Paul asked, "So who do you think that woman was?" Hours had gone by since that incident, so Kairi was shocked at his question. She looked at the ground as they walked, and said, "I don't know. She looks familiar to me…..like she was my…..my…." "Mother?" Paul finished. Kairi's eyes widened, and then went down as she nodded her head.

Then, Kairi felt something climb her back. She turned to see a smiling yellow face. "AHHH!" she screamed falling back. An Aipom had climbed up her back, and was now on the ground, laughing. Vulpix went up to the Aipom and blew an Ember attack on it. The Aipom was now in the air, yelping in pain. "Aipom!" A voice cried. Kairi and Paul turned around to see Ash and the others, running up the road.

"Sorry about that," Ash said nervously, as Paul helped Kairi up. Kairi laughed and said, "That's ok. It wasn't your fault…" She looked at Aipom who only laughed. They all decided to stay and have lunch together. Vulpix was playing with Pikachu, and of course Buneary became jealous. She shot an ice beam at Vulpix. It barely missed her. Vulpix saw the patch of frozen ice and looked at Buneary. Buneary then started to come after her, with dizzy punch. Vulpix dodged continuously. Vulpix then shot out a flamethrower that barely missed Buneary. Pikachu then got in the middle and used a thunder attack. Both the pokemon stopped. "Vulpix!" "Buneary!" They're trainers were running up to them, angry expressions on their faces.

As soon as they were done eating, Dawn asked, "Kairi do you want to have a battle?" Kairi smiled and nodded her head. She turned to her right and yelled, "Gallade!" Dawn got on one side of the field, Piplup in front of her, and Kairi got on the other side. "Gallade, use cut!" Gallade's blade like arms started to glow. He then started to run towards Piplup. Brock yelled, "Dawn, you better get Piplup out of there! That move could cause some damage!" "Piplup bubble attack!" As Gallade got closer, Piplup shot a huge amount of bubbles at the pokemon, but it did no good. Gallade just cut through the bubbles, and finally hit Piplup. Piplup skidded to Dawn's side, and Gallade jumped back to Kairi's front. Piplup was panting, the cut attack having a lot of damage to him. "Gallade use shadow claw!" Dawn looked up to see Gallade's blade like arm turn a ghostly black. "Dawn this is another deadly attack! She has obviously been training her pokemon since the last time we saw her! Get Piplup out of there before it's too late!" Dawn shook her head, and replied, "No way Brock. I know Piplup can do it."

Gallade was getting closer and closer. "Steady Piplup, steady." Gallade was getting closer, and closer, and closer…. "Piplup, dodge it!" Piplup jumped into the air. "Now use steel wing!" Piplup's wings started to glow, and he dove down and slammed into Gallade. Gallade skidded back to Kairi. Dawn jumped into the air laughing. She looked at Kairi, expecting to see her disappointed but only saw her smirking. "Ok Gallade….use psychic!" Gallade's eyes then started to glow blue, and immediately a blue outlined light surrounded Piplup, lifting him up into the air. Piplup struggled to get loose of the attack, but couldn't do it. "Now." Gallade started to squint his arms, and Piplup cried in pain. Dawn flinched, and thought: _Poor Piplup. If I don't think of something soon, he'll hurt Piplup even more! We could try… _"Piplup, use whirlpool!" "What?!" yelled Kairi. Piplup concentrated hard. Then, a giant whirlpool formed. Gallade dropped Piplup and started to run, but was too late. Gallade was caught in the whirlpool and was spinning out of control. "Now Piplup use bubblebeam." Piplup shot bubbles at the giant whirlpool, causing much damage to Gallade.

Kairi grinded her teeth. She then smiled. "Gallade shadow ball, at your fullest!" Gallade concentrated hard and released a powerful, dark energy ball, which caused the whirlpool to descend. Water fell everywhere. It looked like it was raining. Gallade and Piplup were both panting uncontrollably. Piplup fell to the ground, and as Brock was about to announce the winner, Kairi yelled, "Wait!" Gallade, who looked like he was going to go on, fell face flat on the ground. Piplup then stood up. The water stopped falling. "Gallade can't battle anymore! Piplup wins!" Piplup then evolved into Prinplup.

"Cherubi go get me a tomato berry for Gallade, please." The cherry pokemon nodded her head and headed off into the forest. Kairi turned around and sighed. Dawn asked, "What's wrong?" Kairi said, "There's a pre-contest in Hearthrome in two days, and Vulpix and I have been working on a great routine but I requires her to evolve into a Ninetales. She wants to and I do to, but the only problem is…." "You don't have a fire stone," Brock finished. Kairi nodded her head. Dawn snapped her fingers and started to dig inside her bag. She then pulled out a fiery, red fire stone. Kairi gasped as Dawn place the stone in her lap. Cherubi gave Gallade his tomato berry, and he started to eat it. Ash asked, "You've had a fire stone this whole time?!" Dawn laughed and said, "My mom…she collects stones. She gave me this fire stone, along with the water, leaf, and thunderstone just incase I got a pokemon that needed to evolve with one of them." Everyone was just staring at her. Kairi then yelled, "Vulpix, come here." The pokemon ran to her and jumped into her lap.

Kairi showed her the stone. Vulpix snatched it out of her hands, and jumped out of her lap. Vulpix then started to glow. When the light disappeared, in the place of Vulpix was a beautiful Ninetales. Dawn pulled out her pokedex, which immediately said, "Ninetales, the nine tailed fox pokemon. This pokemon is said to be ancient and can live for a 1000 years. Along with living for 1000 years, if anyone is foolish enough to touch one of its nine tales, he/she will suffer a 1000 year curse." Ash asked, "What did you need Ninetales for that Vulpix couldn't do?" Brock answered, "She probably needs Ninetales to use psychic moves. Right Kairi?" Kairi nodded her head. Dawn asked, while looking through her pokedex, "Psychic moves?" Dawn's pokedex answered, "Ninetales. Along with being a fire pokemon, this pokemon can also use psychic attacks such as future sight and psychic. An experience Ninetales, thus being a Ninetales for three years, can make a silhouette of a human and use it to speak for itself." "Cool!" Dawn said. Then out of nowhere, an robotic arm grabbed Ninetales and Pikachu.

Who just took them? R&R and I'll tell you.


	8. Authors Note You must read this

This is very important. The age of Paul, Kairi, and etc. is 18. it may be weird, but trust me it is VERY important that they are 18 years old. (for Kairi it doesn't matter, but) ok I can't update at the moment cause im grounded. Not even suppose to be on but I just wanted to tell you guys. Ok I'll see you when I'm ungrounded. I love you all who review. Buh bye now


	9. Kairi Arceus' Container

"What the?!" Kairi asked, looking up. "Listen is that a…" "Let them go!" Kairi yelled. Dawn poked Ash and pointed a finger at Gallade and Kairi. Kairi looked furious and Gallade did too. Dawn's pokedex beeped, "Like Gardevoir, Gallade feels the emotions of its trainer and starts to act the emotions. Example: Its trainer cries, Gallade cries." Kairi yelled, "Gallade, shadow claw!" Gallade's arm turned ghostly black, as it ran towards the machine. "Meowth do something!" "Right." Another machine arm tried to hit Gallade, but Gallade dodged every time. When he got to the arm where Ninetales and Pikachu were, cut the arm, and brought them down to safety. "Now use hyper beam Ninetales!" Ninetales shot the arm and Team Rocket went flying.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the pokemon pre-contest!" A loud roar of cheering commenced. A man with spiked up blue hair, and sunglasses held up a microphone. "Let's welcome our first contestant Kairi and Ninetales!" Ninetales entered through one stage and Kairi the other. Kairi had her eyes closed and Ninetales looked eagerly at her. Kairi then said, "Fire blast." Ninetales smiled and shot a huge blast of fire towards her trainer! People in the audience leaned over in their seats as the fire got closer; Paul squeezed the fabric on his chair, Gallade staring eagerly at the match. Then, in almost a whisper, Kairi said, "Psychic." Ninetales closed her eyes, but not for long, for when she opened them they looked just like Gallade's did. Right before the fire hit Kairi it stopped and floated in front of her. Kairi smirked and said, "Now." Ninetales eyes squinted and the fire broke, releasing tiny little sparks. The crowd was in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen with have a tie for the prize!" the man yelled. "Dawn and Kairi!" As Kairi and Dawn got bows as the prizes, Ninetales growled at the man. Kairi asked, "What's wrong?" Ninetales started to bark at the man, as he reached for his pocket. Kairi asked, "What do you mean 'he's a bad man'?" The man the grabbed Kairi placed her back on his chest and his arm immediately over her throat. Paul jumped down, as so did Ash and Brock, and ran to her. Kairi struggled, only choking herself even harder. The man said, "I am Saturn. You're not getting away this time, Arceus." Dawn asked, "What? That's Kairi!" Then, everyone saw Kairi's eyes glow blue. She then started to scream in a language no one knew. "Okaty, mushto! Alicita mokotakato!" she screamed. Paul got to the man and screamed, "Why did you call her Arceus?!" Saturn laughed and said, "You think it was just a coincidence that she inherited Mespirit's powers? Ha! This girl was one of the first born children in the world. Arceus, when he went to sleep, needed shelter." Kairi again started to scream in the unknown language. Saturn ignored her and continued, "He asked the girl's parents if he could take shelter in their new born baby. They took the honor and agreed. The baby is this girl! She was never suppose to age, but it does not matter. Arceus is sleeping inside of her!" Everyone's eyes widened. Paul then heard a cry. A sweet cry of anger and sadness. He recognized this cry, and didn't care. Mespirit was coming to Kairi's rescue. _But will she be here in time?: _Paul thought, getting ready to punch Saturn.

What's going on? Can Mespirit or Paul rescue Kairi? Will Mespirit explain this mystery, that is unknown to Kairi? Is all of this real? R&R


	10. Mushiyama and the Usuki Family Honor

Paul ran up to Saturn, who smirked. When Paul got close enough, he punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Kairi's blue eyes caught site of this, tears forming around them, and she started to scream, "DOSHINO TAKIATU!" She squirmed ever so harder, kicking Saturn. Dawn saw a pink flash off body, but when she turned to look, it was gone. Dawn started to shed tears. Kairi ran over to Paul, picked up his body, tears falling to his body. She screamed, "NOCOTIE SOSHI NOCOTISHO!!!!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Kairi?" She opened her eyes to see Paul sitting up, smiling at her. "Moshi?" She asked. Paul smiled, showing blood trickling down his lips. He wiped the tears off of her face and said, "Come back ok?" Right when he asked that, her eyes changed back into her lime green eyes. She jumped into his arms, sobbing loudly.

Then, Saturn pulled her by her hair, making her stand up and yell in pain. Paul shot up and yelled, "Leave her alone!" Saturn laughed and said, "Fat chance! Do you know how long we have-" "Messsss-pirit!" A hyper beam shot at him, causing him to let go of Kairi and sent him flying to the sky. Kairi stared up at her mother. Kairi said, "Tell me everything. Let them hear it too." She mostly wanted Paul to know, but since the others were there she decided to let them hear it. Mespirit blinked her eyes twice, turning them dark black. She then spoke, "You were born, when the world was made. God created the Earth, Arceus space. God created humans and land, while Arceus created the oceans, sky, and pokemon. Arceus was then tired, and had to sleep somewhere humans couldn't find him. He then heard the sound of a baby cry. He walked into a house to see a baby girl was born and she had white hair and lime green eyes. She was you. Arceus asked, 'May I take shelter in your baby? I am ever so tired.' The parents agreed. Before Arceus entered you, he said, 'Your child will carry me throughout time. It is your family's job to watch over her. She will stay as she is now, until one day, the one person who shows they truly love this child, will die for her, and then, she will age.' He told me, 'Watch over her. One day, someone will save her life. That will be her true love.' He then entered you.

"Then, the woman you saw in the vision, was born billions of years later, and took care of you. You took her hair color, but kept your true mother's eyes. One day, Galactic found you. They ordered her to give you to them, and when she refused, they took you and her. As you saw, she still refused to give you up, so she sacrificed herself to save you by jumping from the helicopter, into my lake. In the process, she died. She told me, 'Her name is Kairi Usuki.' I bowed to the woman and said, 'Goodbye Mushiyama.' I made her middle name after her last mother, her last blood line. That is all I can tell you. I swear."

Kairi's eyes were widened. She stuttered, "S-s-so I-I h-ha-have Ar-Arce-Arceus inside of me?" Mespirit nodded her head. Kairi looked down at the ground, a mental picture of her last mother smiling shot through her mind. Everyone was trying to absorb on what Mespirit had just said. Paul heard what Arceus said: _One day, someone will save her life. That will be her true love._ Paul stretched a hand out to her, but she stormed out into the forest. Mespirit sighed and said, "I must be going. Tell her I love her, please." Paul nodded his head and headed out into the forest, Ninetales and Electabuzz following him.

_It's my fault she's dead: _Kairi thought, running through the forest, and new tears beginning to shed: _All my fault. _Another picture of Mushiyama flashed in her head. She then saw a tree in the middle of the forest, and stopped, gasping for breath. She walked over to the tree, and lied against it, only to fall to the ground.

"Hey," a voice said. She looked up to see Paul, Ninetales, and Electabuzz. Paul looked at them and asked, "Could you guys let us be alone for a while?" The pokemon nodded their heads and walked into a pair of bushes, disappearing into the night. Kairi stood up, and turned to walk, when Paul grabbed her hand firmly. "Paul, don't…" He pulled her to his chest. She was close enough to see the buttons on his purple shirt reach the beginning of his blue jeans. He turned around and slumped on the tree, making her lie between his legs, her head on his chest. As they slumped into the grass, Kairi asked, "Why don't you run? Surely you don't…" Paul said, "I will never run, Kairi. I…" He was lost at words. Kairi asked hopefully, "Yes?" Paul gulped and said, "I love you." Kairi looked at him. She looked into his eyes, and whispered, "I love you too." He then leaned closer to her face. She put her hands through the tiny opening of his button shirt, and pushed him closer as they kissed. Tears fell from Kairi's face as they kissed even harder.

When they stopped kissing, Kairi didn't take her hands out of his shirt. She just clutched him to her, as she cried even harder. Paul carefully took his shirt off, trying his best not to move her. She then put her head on his chest and cried. He rubbed her back saying, "Shh, shh. We'll leave tomorrow for Canalve City, ok? You and I are going to have a good time. You won your badge today, so try and not be sad. She died for you to be safe. She loved you." Kairi looked up at him. He kissed her on the lips again, but not for long. He was only on there for a brief minute. Tears left her eyes. She yawned. She laid her head onto Paul's chest. Paul blushed. The tree was really uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Kairi grabbed his left hand and held it into her right hand. She said, "I love you." Paul's heartbeat seemed to be making her fall asleep. "Your heartbeat…..its so soothing." Paul blushed even more, but smiled. As he fell asleep, he suddenly realized: _This tree doesn't feel uncomfortable anymore. _

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Ok I definitely have the ending in my head now. Its going to be great! Tell me if you liked this chapter. I love writing it so much it took me an hour to write it!! Well you know you better review! Buh bye. Love you all!


End file.
